Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse
| Previous Film = | Next Film = Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequel | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Seth Rogen * Simon Pegg * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * (Peni's father) * * * * * * Vanessa Fisk * Richard Fisk * Sister Maggie * Matt Murdock * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** * * * * * Spider-Man (Billy Barker) * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ******* ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ** *** * * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Web-Man's suit ** Spider-Man's Secret War suit ** ** Unidentified all-red Suit ** ** Unidentified purple and black suit ** Unidentified caped suit ** ** * * * * * * FLDSMDFR * * Goober * Rubik's Cube Vehicles: * * * * | Plot = Bitten by a radioactive spider in the subway, Brooklyn teenager Miles Morales suddenly develops mysterious powers that transform him into the one and only Spider-Man. When he meets Peter Parker, he soon realizes that there are many others who share his special, high-flying talents. Miles must now use his newfound skills to battle the evil Kingpin, a hulking madman who can open portals to other universes and pull different versions of Spider-Man into our world. | Cast = * Shameik Moore as Spider-Man / Miles Morales * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy * Mahershala Ali as Prowler / Aaron Davis * Jake Johnson as Spider-Man / Peter B. Parker * Liev Schreiber as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales * Lily Tomlin as Aunt May Parker * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as SP//dr / Peni Parker * Chris Pine as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Oscar Isaac as Spider-Man 2099 * Stan Lee as himself and 1967 J. Jonah Jameson | Notes = * This film's title and first teaser were first unveiled at CCXP17 in Brazil. * The film's feature song is "Sunflower," by Swae Lee and Post Malone. * In the Super Collider's screen, each reality where the protagonists come from is named after the universe of each character's original version (for instance, Miles' reality is designated "E-1610" after Earth-1610, the home reality of the comic book version of Miles Morales). Evidently, the reality of each character involved in this film is not the same reality of the character's original version. Gallery Posters Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 019.jpg Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 020.jpg Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 021.jpg Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse poster 022.jpg Videos SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Teaser Trailer SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer (HD) SPIDER-MAN INTO THE SPIDER-VERSE - Official Trailer 2 (HD) | Trivia = * The introduction scenes of both Peter Parker and Peter B. Parker include several homages to the original ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy: an upside down kiss with Mary Jane from ''Spider-Man'', stopping a train and saving MJ from a car which was thrown through a window from ''Spider-Man 2'', and the infamous scene of him dancing on the sidewalk from ''Spider-Man 3''. There is also a reference to Spider-Man No More!, which was also homaged in Spider-Man 2. * The in-universe theme associated with the Peter Parker of Miles' universe is the opening song of the ''Spider-Man'' 1967 animated series. * The month written on Miles' test sheet at Brooklyn Visions Academy is "Decembruary." * A recreation of a scene from the TV series Community with actor Donald Glover dressed in Spider-Man pajamas appears in the TV of Aaron's apartment. That particular instance of Glover dressed like that was what prompted comic writer Brian Michael Bendis to create Miles Morales. * In addition to his appearance in the costume shop, Stan Lee shows up as a minor background character in numerous moments of the film. He's one of the bystanders that walk over Miles and Peter B. Parker on the street, and he's inside the train Miles runs across in the film's fial scene. * A poster of Chance the Rapper's "Coloring Book" mixtape appears in Miles' dorm room. In the poster, the number 3 in Chance the Rapper's cap is changed to a 4. * The scenes in Earth-67 are taken from the 1967 Spider-Man animated series' episode "Double Identity". Using this footage, Spider-Man 2099 and Earth-67 Spider-Man recreate the Spider-Man Pointing at Spider-Man meme, which originated in this episode. * The introductions sequences of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker and Peter B. Parker include artwork from actual comic books. Some of the comics seen are and #75. * The FLDSMDFR from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs appears in the film's climax as one of the objects being sucked into the Super Collider. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs was directed by Into the Spider-Verse producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. * During the film's final battle, when different versions of Vanessa and Richard Fisk are glitching in and out of reality, one of these pairs is replaced with Sister Maggie and a young Matt Murdock. | Links = * Marvel films }} pt-br:Homem-Aranha no Aranhaverso ru:Человек-паук: Через вселенные Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment